


Alec Lightwood and the Box of Mementos

by malecvibes



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x05, Boys In Love, Fluff, Immortality Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecvibes/pseuds/malecvibes
Summary: A continuation of what happens between Alec and Magnus after their talk in 3x05!





	Alec Lightwood and the Box of Mementos

The rest of the evening moved slowly. Magnus and Alec slowly sipping on gin martinis that Magnus spent an unusually long time making at the bar he has stationed in his loft. After what felt like hours, Magnus called out to Alec to let him know he was able to collect his drink. Alec slowly made his way to Magnus, feeling uneasy after the immortality argument they had only minutes earlier. “One gin martini for my love” Magnus smiled as he handed Alec the drink. Alec looked up at Magnus and grinned back forcefully, hoping that the warlock wouldn’t notice how tense he was still feeling. They made their way to the couch and sat comfortably next to each other, welcoming the bitter taste of alcohol that hit their lips.

Magnus made small talk about the clients he saw for the day, trying desperately to normalize the strange tension that filled the air in the loft. Alec leaned his head back further into the couch as he turned to face Magnus more, the sides of his mouth curling upwards into a small grin. By the Angel, he loved this man. The way his eyes light up when he talks about things he’s passionate about; like helping his never-ending list of clients with small petty tasks that warlocks weren’t needed for, but Magnus could never say no. His dark browns eyes are full of so much love as he looks back at Alec, chuckling softly as he continues talking about the endless ridiculous antics he witnesses. Alec reaches out to grab Magnus’ hand, playing with the many rings on his fingers. The feeling of the cold silver on his skin makes him shiver slightly as he twists and pulls at each ring, memorizing what each one looks like.    
  
“-ander,” Magnus says playfully. Alec’s eyes snap open suddenly to see his boyfriend looking at him amused. “Either you fell asleep or you were  _ very _ deep in thought.”    
  
Alec quickly removed his hand from Magnus’ and reached up to his eyes, rubbing them gently. “Sorry, I must have zoned out. You know, long day” he chuckled awkwardly. Looking back at Magnus he could see the concern in his eyes, the fear of what was really on Alec’s mind.    
  
“I understand, darling,” he says as he presses his lips tightly together before continuing, “a long day for the both of us. Let’s go sleep?”    
  
“Uh” Alec starts.   
  
“Oh, I just assumed you’d stay over like usual” Magnus rushes out, playing with the small jewelry cuff that sits on his right ear.    
  
Alec can see the panic in Magnus’ eyes, the way his body language has changed in the matter of a few seconds. Although their time together has been short, he can read Magnus like an open book. Whenever Magnus is unsure or nervous, he plays with the jewelry on his ear which is a quick give away to Alec that he isn’t the only one still feeling vulnerable after the days conversations. “If you let me finish,” he chuckles lowly, “I would’ve said, yes, of course, I’ll come to bed in a minute. I just need to do something, so go and I’ll be in, in a few.”    
  
Magnus opens his mouth to say something further but stops himself, closing his mouth, a sweet smile replacing it as he moved forward, connecting his lips to Alecs before leaving from the couch and moving to his bedroom.    
  
Alec watched as he walked gracefully to his bedroom and closing the door behind him. Turning back, he placed elbows on his knees and let his face fall into his hands, sighing deeply. Thinking back to their conversation about Magnus’ box of mementos made Alec’s stomach turn uncomfortably. Rationally thinking, he knew Magnus has every right to keep those things. Hell, Alec  _ wants _ Magnus to keep them, keep the memory of his past lovers alive. But Alec’s insecurity keeps sneaking up on him, the thought of him not having Magnus any longer and him moving on after Alec’s death was too painful to think about. Alec winced at the memory of Magnus saying he didn’t want to think about losing Alec. The pain in his voice was so strong but Alec was too lost in his own mind at the time to comprehend it.    
  
Slowly, Alec moved from the couch to the front door where his bow and bag was. Grabbing an arrowhead out the bag, he made his way over to where Magnus kept the box. On the desk next to the bookshelf, sat paper and pen. Alec grabbed the pen quickly, scribbling out a message before attaching it to the arrowhead and quietly putting inside the box. A small feeling of guilt hit Alec, knowing he shouldn’t be near it again but he had to do this before he could think about sleeping tonight. Making his way out the room, he joined Magnus in his room. “Sorry, it took me so long to get here. Just let me quickly brush my teeth and I’m all yours.” Alec said softly to Magnus, who was lying peacefully under the golden covers of his king-sized bed.    
  
“Take your time, darling. I’m not going anywhere.” Magnus whispered just loudly enough for Alec to hear him. Magnus watched as Alec closed the bathroom door behind him before quietly removing himself from under the covers. Magnus thought Alec was done with snooping for the day, but it was clear the boy needed one more look before the day ended. After telling Alec earlier, that he was indeed warlock and knew when things were out of place, he thought Alec would be a bit more strategic than this but never the less, the young Shadowhunter had picked up the box again. Walking over to the room, Magnus sighed. What was he looking for? Picking up the box, Magnus slowly opened it. Tears quickly filling his eyes as he picked up an arrowhead. One of  _ Alec’s  _ arrowheads. It was attached to a note that was folded in half, hiding its contents. Magnus’ breathing intensifies as he slowly unfolds the note.    
  
“ _ Magnus, I know I am not your first mortal love and I know that I may not be your last, but I hope that you’ll never forget me. You’ve changed my life in so many ways, Magnus Bane. I’ll never forget the way your eyes light up when you see me, the way my heart beats out of my chest when you place your hands on mine. I will give you as many days as I have if you’ll have me. Maybe we will even have forever? Stranger things have happened. I mean, have you heard? Magnus Bane is dating a Shadowhunter. A Lightwood at that! When Shadowhunters fall in love, it’s forever. You are my forever, Magnus. I love you. Alexander.”  _   
  
Tears fall continuously down his face as he stares blankly at the note. A large hand grabs his shoulder, breaking him out of his spell. Turning around, he is faced by Alec, looking anywhere but Magnus’ eyes. The guilt radiating from the Shadowhunters body. “M-Magnus. I’m sorry I shouldn-” Alec tries before he is stopped by Magnus, kissing him passionately. The kiss is full of love, heat, and want.     
  
Breaking the kiss, Magnus leans his forehead against Alec. “You are my forever too, Alexander Lightwood.”    
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! Please leave comments and kudos. It is very much appreciated.


End file.
